


You Remind Me

by blairxriles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Honestly this was just for fun, Literally wrote this in an airport, Random & Short, Songfic, because i literally seem to only write modern AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairxriles/pseuds/blairxriles
Summary: In which Shisui ruins a good thing with his date because she reminds him of a girl he once knew.





	You Remind Me

_"You remind me of a girl that I once knew. See her face whenever I look at you. Wouldn't believe all of the things she put me through. This is why I just can't get with you."_

* * *

Shisui hadn’t meant to upset the girl in front of him, okay? It had been an accident. Really, he was more upset with himself than she even was, because damnit he really screwed this one up. Everything about her had been perfect.

He met her at a bar when Itachi got his big promotion, and Shisui was really good this time, all right? He didn’t make out with her in front of his coworkers, he didn’t try to have a quickie in the bathroom, and he didn’t even take her home to have sloppy drunken sex. Seriously. He was _good_. He flirted, made her laugh, got her number, and took her on three successful dates.

Even Itachi thought that maybe something good was going to happen with this one. She had a killer smile and got this little twinkle in her eyes when she laughed and had an incredibly sexy habit of biting her lip whenever he looked at her a certain way.

Damnit he didn’t even get the chance to go all the way with her before he screwed shit up, and that was the biggest shame of this whole situation.

He just…Agh.

It couldn’t work, all right?

And sitting across from her at dinner, their fourth and probably final date, he figured out what the hell the problem was. He figured out why he had been hesitant and why he was trying to take things so slowly when that was just not his style.

The whole thing that attracted him to her in the first place had been the little things, that smile, that mischievous twinkle in her eyes, even that laugh she had. And after he said something that made her giggle, the light bulb went off in Shisui’s head.

She reminded him of his goddamn ex.

Damn, she even smiled the same exact way that his ex did, where one eyebrow would arch higher than the other and she would lean closer to him. When he met her at the bar and she smiled at him like that, he thought he was in love with her because he hadn’t yet realized that it was the same smile his ex used to give him. But moments ago, sitting at the table across from her, he put two and two together and felt like his stomach had risen all the way up to his throat.

And once he made that connection, it was goddamn impossible to break.

Every single time she looked at him he saw _her_ face and Shisui couldn’t deal with it.

Nope. Screw it. Forget the chemistry. Forget the fact that she was making him work for it. Forget the fact that he hadn’t had sex in almost a fucking month.

He just couldn’t do it.

It’s not like he was hung up on his ex, okay? He wasn’t. Screw what Itachi said, he wasn’t hung up on her whatsoever.

He was just still pissed about the whole thing, and last he checked, being pissed off at someone was not the same thing as being hung up on someone.

And what the fuck was he supposed to think after he found out that she had been having a grand ole time screwing one of his coworkers?

And sure, maybe he shouldn’t have just blurted out at the table that things between them weren’t going to work out of the blue, because her smile quickly morphed into a frown and Shisui found himself struggling to find the right words for damage control.

“I thought we had great chemistry,” she said, her frown only intensifying with each passing second.

Shisui held his breath. He needed to be calm, cool, and collected about this. He needed to be rational. He needed to be Itachi.

 _‘Be like Itachi’_ he mentally repeated over and over again.

“Well it’s not that. We do. It’s just you remind me of a girl that I once knew,” he said quickly. He wanted to cringe. That was definitely not something Itachi would have said.

“Okay?” She asked, still frowning hard enough to almost break his heart.

“It’s actually what caught my eye about you. I just didn’t realize it.”

“I still don’t follow.”

Shisui wanted to groan, but he refrained. How could he let her down as nicely as possible?

“Well…” He shifted in his seat. “I just kinda see her face every time I look at you and—”

“I remind you of an ex, don’t I?” She deadpanned as that frown became a glare.

Shisui seethed through his teeth. Definitely not how he wanted this to go.

“She’s not just an ex,” he mumbled, looking away from her eyes, suddenly far more interested in his napkin than the conversation. “I kinda thought she was ‘the one’ and then I found out that she was hooking up with one of my coworkers and it just didn’t work out. And you remind me of her. A lot. I really don’t know how to separate you two. So I just think—”

“I remind you of your cheating ex girlfriend that you’re still in love with?”

“No, not still in love with,” he tried. Damn, even the way she glared at him like that made him think of _her_. She even got the same scrunched up look on her face where a crease appeared between her eyebrows. “You just kinda look like her and share some of her mannerisms…”

“Well clearly you’re still in love with her if the whole reason you picked me up was because I reminded you of her.”

Shisui swallowed back the lump in his throat. This was going just swimmingly, wasn’t it? Yeah, he definitely wasn’t being like Itachi at all.

“I’m not,” he tried. “I’m just laying this out on the table because I don’t think it’s gonna work between us.”

She nodded and he could see the tension in her jaw as she reached behind her to grab her purse and stand up to toss her napkin back onto the table.

“Thanks for not wasting too much of my time,” she hissed, walking out of the restaurant and leaving Shisui to sit alone at the table, burying his face in his hands in frustration.

This was what he got for trying to be good and avoiding one night stands.

He should have just tried to screw her the first night and left it at that.

Itachi was never going to let him live this down…

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the airport when Usher's song "U Remind Me" came on my phone and I just figured I would post it because it was fun and lighthearted. (Plus it's a nice contrast since my current fic I'm working on is hella intense and angsty). There's also a lot of lyrical references in here lol
> 
> Plus, who doesn't absolutely love Shisui? I mean for real. What a babe.


End file.
